Lost LOOOve
by deasakura96
Summary: ketika Hina memikirkan wanita idaman apa yang Eiji inginkan...dan ketika dia berubah, masalah pun terjadi...dia menjadi sedikit perhatian... RnR
1. Chapter 1

_**Kamen Rider OOO One-Shoot Story kembali. Kali ini mengambil tempat setelah episode 24 dengan diselip-selipi nuansa ke episode 29. Ternyata aku salah perkiraan kupikir itu adalah episode 25 *kalian akan mengetahui letak kesalahannya* well...karena terlanjur ditulis mau gimana lagi. Tanpa basa basi lagi, Here We Go!**_

_**Kamen Rider OOO One Shoot Story**_

"_**Lost LOOOve!"**_

_**Disclaimer : Kamen Rider adalah milik perusahaan Toei dan Ishinomori Production, saya hanya selaku author mengambil beberapa tokoh dalam drama tokusatsu tersebut.**_

_**Genre : Family, Love**_

_**Author Username : deasakura96**_

_**Warning : OOC**_

Hari ini kami menggunakan tema budaya di Indonesia, tepatnya kerajaan Kraton. Otomatis seluruh pegawai Cous Cousier mengenakan baju putri dan pangeran Kraton. Aku yang mengenakan baju kebaya warna hijau dengan rambut yang disanggul ke atas kepala memakai sepatu berbahan kayu. Kuikatkan bagian ujung baju di atas perut sehingga pusarku terlihat. Katanya beginilah cara memakainya.

Terlepas dari tema yang resto aku bekerja gunakan ini, aku masih memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganjal kembali pikiranku. Setelah beberapa pelanggan telah pergi meninggalkan tempat, keadaan pun mulai sepi. Kucoba sandarkan tubuhku yang letih mondar-mandir untuk mengantarkan pesanan di kursi dekat bar meja dapur. Tak henti-hentinya aku menarik dan membuang nafasku berulang-ulang. Saking letihnya Bu Chiyoko pun menyadari keringatku yang terus mengucur dari dahi.

"Kau bisa pulang jika kau terlalu letih!" sarannya padaku sambil menepuk pundak. Tanpa suara aku menjawabnya dengan menggelengkan kepala. Aku masih bisa sampai sore, lagipula ini juga hari libur bagiku. Senyum kukembangkan agar Bu Chiyoko tak mengkhawatirkanku. Sebenarnya beliau tahu jika aku juga sedikit sibuk mengikuti sebuah kontes _fashion show_ untuk beberapa pekan berikutnya. Namun aku tak mau jika Eiji dan Goto bekerja sendirian. Terlebih lagi Ankh yang sungguh merepotkan Bu Chiyoko tak mau membantu sama sekali. Jadi aku sempatkan saja waktuku hanya untuk mengurangi beban mereka.

Sebenarnya selain kontes _fashion show_ yang terus aku pikirkan, ada beberapa yang menganjal pikiranku. Iya, ini tentang tipe wanita Eiji beberapa hari yang lalu. Sejujurnya aku tak peduli dia menyukai tipe seperti teman Date-san karena memang saat itu Eiji terpengaruh oleh Yummy yang menjadi semang wanita tersebut. Tapi ketika aku melihat wajah yang terus memerah dari muka Eiji, aku berpikir ulang, mungkinkah Eiji menyukai seorang wanita yang berambut panjang? Atau yang memiliki wajah berparas cantik? Entahlah, semakin kupikir justru membuatku semakin penasaran.

Aku masih menyandarkan tubuhku di samping meja bar dan tepat sekali, pandanganku lurus mengarah pada Eiji yang sedang sibuk membersihkan meja utama di tengah-tengah untuk menyambut para pelanggan. Bu Chiyoko bilang kalau Eiji itu banyak disukai oleh nenek-nenek, ah maksudku yang agak tua daripadaku dan Bu Chiyoko. Kupikir teman Date juga sedikit lebih tua. Apa jangan-jangan dia memang lebih suka wanita yang lebih tua darinya?

Aku tak mau berpikiran aneh lagi. Kuturunkan kedua kakiku ke lantai. Berdiri dari kursi dan melangkah sedikit demi sedikit. Tentu saja langkah kakiku menuju tempat Eiji berpijak. Dengan sikapku yang malu-malu kucing memainkan jari-jemariku di belakang punggung. Jarakku dengannya hampir 30 cm. Saat itulah aku mengeluarkan suaraku.

"Eiji-kun?" panggilku yang membuatnya tak menghentikan aktivitasnya maupun menoleh padaku.

"Ada apa, Hina-chan?" tanyanya balik.

"Ano..." ucapannya terbata-bata, ragu untuk menanyakannya. "Tipe Eiji-kun itu, seperti a..." BRAK...belum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, tiba-tiba sebuah tubrukan sedang memotongnya dan membuat tubuhku sedikit terdorong ke belakang. Saat aku membetulkan posisiku untuk melanjutkan pertanyaan, Eiji sudah tidak ada pada posisinya. Aku menoleh ke arah utara, rupanya di depan Eiji telah menarik tangannya untuk menjauh dariku. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ankh.

"Minggir kau, wanita berotot!" ledeknya padaku sambil berjalan terus menarik Eiji hingga pintu keluar. Tentu saja aku kesal. Dia begitu saja lewat tanpa permisi. Namun aku melihat pergerakan Eiji untuk membuatku tenang.

"Hina-chan, nanti kita bicarakan lagi!" ucapnya terakhir sebelum pintu keluar yang Ankh buka menghilangkan tubuh mereka berdua dari pandanganku. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya menghirup nafas. Menenangkan diri dan berjalan kembali menuju kursi bar. Kutundukkan kepalaku menghadap meja sambil kedua telapak tangan menopang pipiku. Wajah kecewa tak bisa langsung bertanya pada Eiji pun menumpuk hingga ke ubun-ubun. Lagi-lagi Bu Chiyoko dapat membacanya.

"Jangan khawatir, Hina-chan pasti bisa menanyakannya lain waktu...semangat!" ucapan Bu Chiyoko memberiku semangat dengan mengepalkan kedua tangan dan menekuk lengannya di dada. Segaris senyum aku bentuk karena semangat yang diberikan pemiliki resto ini. Beberapa detik kemudian pelanggan datang dan Bu Chiyoko menarik tanganku hingga ke depan pintu. Dia menyuruhku untuk menunduk. Sembari menunduk itulah dia berbisik padaku. "Masih ada pelanggan yang harus kita layani, kan? Ohohoho...eh..ehm...ehehehe," ucapnya memelankan suara tawanya.

Tentu saja aku tertawa kecil, ketika kami ingin mengangkat kedua badan kami sambil berucap bersama, "Selamat datang!"

Melelahkan juga rasanya melayani pelanggan yang terus bertambah tak kunjung berkurang. Semakin sore ini pun juga semakin banyak keluarga ataupun sepasang kekasih hanya ingin menaruh rasa letih atau sedang kencang berduaan. Banyak sekali pasangan kekasih yang bermesraan disini. Aku tidak cemburu, mungkin iri sedikit. Belum pernah aku melakukan hal yang dua pasang orang lain jenis melakukan romansa. Kalau melihatnya sering, bahkan setiap aku melangkah keluar atau ingin berangkat ke sekolah pun teman-temanku pasti akan di antar jemput oleh kekasih mereka. Dulu, kakakku saja yang sering mengantar-jemputku itu sudah cukup, meskipun sekarang aku harus pulang sendirian atau bersama teman-teman.

"Hina-chan, apa yang kau lamunkan, bantu aku!" tiba-tiba teriakan Goto-san memanggilku memecah lamunan bodohku. Aku segera menghampirinya dengan membawa sebuah catatan untuk mencacat pesanan pelanggan.

Akhirnya sepi juga. Seluruh pelanggan telah pergi dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.00, kembali aku menyandarkan tubuh tapi kali ini di meja pelanggan. Goto-san yang masih memiliki tenaga membantu Bu Chiyoko dengan mengepel lantai yang basah, sedangkan Bu Chiyoko sendiri sedang sibuk menghitung penghasilannya hari ini. Pekerjaanku mebereskan piring-piring kotor serta mencucinya sudah kulakukan. Melihat Eiji yang tak kunjung kembali dalam pertarungannya membasmi para Yummy membuatku khawatir. Mungkinkah Yummy sekarang sangat sulit dihadapi?

"Aku pulang!" tiba-tiba suara yang aku harapkan terdengar. Dia masuk dan membawa seorang pria yang selalu berjaket coklat muda dengan beberapa tempelan di jaket tersebut dan memakai baju oblong polos berwarna putih di dalamnya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Date-san. Dibelakangnya jelas si pria berambut blonde, Ankh.

"Selamat datang!" sambutku yang langsung berdiri di hadapan mereka sambil menunduk seorang diri. Goto-san terlihat syok sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan Bu Chiyoko hanya senyam-senyum saja.

"Yo...Hina-chan!" sapa Date-san mengangkat tangannya sebahu dengan merentangkan telapak tangannya. "Kalian semua pasti bekerja keras untuk restoran ini kan? Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian!" ucapnya juga membungkukkan badan hingga berkali-kali kepada kami bertiga.

"Huh, bukan apa-apa," acuh Goto-san yang masih melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Kalian juga...ah, bagaimana kalau aku buatkan makanan spesial untuk kalian semua," Bu Chiyoko menghampiri kami dan menepuk bahuku serta Goto-san, "Kalian juga..." ucap lanjutnya pada kami.

"Heh? Tidak usah, Bu Chiyoko pasti sudah sangat letih..." tolakku sambil mengoyang-goyangkan telapak tanganku. Tapi sepertinya beliau menghiraukan penolakanku. Dia sudah bergegas menuju dapur.

Alhasil kami berlima duduk di dekat pintu masuk resto. Aku duduk di dekat Goto-san, berseberangan dengan Eiji. Ankh duduk di sebelah Eiji sedangkan Date-san duduk ditengah menghadap kami berempat. Setelah masakan Bu Chiyoko datang tanpa ragu kami langsung menyantapnya. Makanannya enak sekali. Sesekali aku memperhatikan mereka semua makan lahap. Mungkin hanya Ankh yang masih ragu menyentuh makanannya. Masih dilihat-lihat baru dimakan. Barangkali ia masih trauma saat aku memberikannya ayam goreng kesukaan kakakku yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan. Kalau mengingat itu aku jadi tertawa.

Setelah kami semua menghabiskan hidangan yang telah habis di piring, kami bernafas lega. Tak lupa kami berterima kasih atas makanan yang telah disediakan. Sementara itu Ankh masih sibuk mengemut es krim batang yang ia ambil sebelum kami berempat selesai makan. Namanya juga Greeed, terlalu serakah untuk makanan.

Bu Chiyoko, Goto-san dan Date-san telah pulang. Tinggal aku seorang yang harus mengunci pintu resto, sedangkan Ankh sudah berada di dalam kamar resto. Saat itulah Eiji menemaniku sampai aku benar-benar meninggalkan resto tersebut. Sebelum menguncinya, aku tetap tak lupa akan pertanyaan yang terpotong saat itu. Inilah kesempatanku untuk bertanya kembali padanya tanpa seorangpun yang tahu.

"Eiji-kun...aku ingin melanjutkan pertanyaanku yang tadi siang, tipe wanita yang kau suka itu seperti apa?" lantas aku tak ragu mengulang kembali pertanyaanku itu. Eiji masih berpikir terlebih dahulu sambil menengok ke atas langit sampai guratan di dahinya muncul dengan kedua alisnya terpusat miring ke tengah. Apa aku menyinggung perasaannya? Tanpa basa basi lagi karena menunggu jawaban Eiji yang lama, kurasa aku benar-benar menyinggungnya. "Maaf, sebaiknya pertanyaanku tadi..."

"Kurasa tipe wanita yang aku sukai itu adalah pengertian..." tiba-tiba saja ucapanku terpotong oleh jawabannya. Aku kembali menatap wajah polosnya dan kembali bertanya, "Seperti apa?" lanjutku.

"Mungkin...seperti Hina-chan?" dia langsung membalas tatapanku. Memandang mataku dan tersenyum padaku. Pipiku perlahan memerah, jantungku berdetak tak beraturan, degupannya semakin kencang manakala saat Eiji mencoba mendekati wajahku. Namun aku tepis dengan sedikit menjauh darinya. Mana mungkin aku mau melakukan ciuman tanpa adanya hubungan.

"Aku harus pulang...bye!" tundukku memalingkan wajah dari Eiji dan berlari menjauh darinya. Aku tak dapat mengendalikan diriku. Bahkan sepertinya jalanku agak sedikit sempoyongan saat kata-kata Eiji masih terngiang dikepalaku. Aku mencoba menenangkan diri dengan menepuk-nepuk pipi, tapi tetap saja tak berhasil. Ketika jarakku dengan resto sedikit menjauh, suara Eiji memanggilku.

"Hina-chan! Kau tak mengunci pintunya?" ucapan itu langsung membuatku terhenti sejenak. Lalu menoleh ke belakang. Eiji mengantung-gantungkan kunci yang aku tinggalkan di pintu. Bodohnya diriku hingga meninggalkan kunci. Aku mencoba kembali namun tiba-tiba bunyi dari beberapa kunci itu semakin dekat kearahku. Rupanya Eiji melemparnya padaku.

"Becanda...biar aku saja yang menguncinya dari dalam. Hati-hati ya!" dia pun melambaikan tangan lalu masuk ke dalam pintu dan terdengar suara pintu itu telah terkunci. Aku masih terdiam. Berpijak tak bergerak sedikitpun. Darahku seakan naik ke ubun-ubun kepala. Sial, aku dikerjai. Celotehku dalam hati. Bergegas aku meninggalkan tempatku berpijak dan benar-benar pergi dari Cous Cousier.

_**Lanjut ke chapter kedua, gak nyangka bakal sepanjang ini. Jika kalian masih belum menemukan konfliknya, carilah di chapter selanjutnya.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yosh...masih berlanjut nih petualangan Hina-chan, kalau sudah sampai disini, baca sampai ? *wing~**_

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa aku bangun lebih pagi demi menyelesaikan desain baju untuk kontes. Aku menyiapkan tiga buah baju yang mau aku coba pada Eiji. Iya, aku memilihnya sebagai modelku nantinya. Karena aku memang berniat dia yang memakainya, setidaknya wajah dan bajunya juga harus sepadan dengannya. Ingin sesungguhnya kakakku yang menjadi modelnya, tapi mana mungkin aku meminta bantuan pada Greeed tangan tamak itu. Lebih baik Eiji yang sudah jelas-jelas dia akan menerimanya.

Karena aku juga kebingungan untuk memilih baju yang pantas baginya, aku masukkan ketiga baju tersebut dan membawanya ke resto Cous Cousier untuk meminta pendapatnya, Bu Chiyoko, dan Goto-san. Kurasa itu lebih baik.

Sampai di tempat, aku langsung membuka pintu resto. Berhubung aku sedang mengikuti kontes ini jadi aku mendapatkan cuti beberapa hari ke depan. Jika aku menang sungguh sangat senang diriku karena inilah impianku bisa belajar secara mendetil bagaimana caranya menampilkan sebuah _fashion show_ yang indah. Tapi ada yang masih mengganjal dalam perasaanku.

Saat kubuka pintu tersebut, tampak sosok laki-laki berpakaian warna pelangi berkain wol sedang mengepel lantai yang sudah berdebu. Siapa jika bukan EIji. Dia sungguh baik. Tak mau hanya sekedar menumpang tempat tidur saja. Tapi dia sudah sangat membantu pemilik resto ini.

"Selamat pagi!" ucapku lembut menyapanya. Namun bukan sapaan balik yang aku terima. Dia hanya diam saja. Tentu ini membuat aku terkejut dengan tak dianggapi sapaanku. Kutaruh kotak yang sedari tadi aku bawa di atas meja bar dan memilih menghampirinya. "Eiji-kun?" aku pun menepuk pundaknya. Dia merespon.

"Ada apa?" dia bertanya padaku. Datar. Ini sungguh aneh dari sikapnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanyaku balik.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja!" jawabnya kembali datar dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Aku tak mau berprasangka buruk, jadi aku pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa alat pembersih lainnya. Beberapa orang pun datang setelah Bu Chiyoko dan Goto-san datang. Kami melayaninya seperti biasa. Rasa letih tak kurasakan sekalipun. Ketika aku ingin menghilangkan keringat sebentar, tiba-tiba Eiji menghampiriku.

Kuperhatikan dia yang sikapnya agak sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya. Dia terus menggaruk-garuk kepalanya lalu berbicara padaku. "Hei, Hina-chan! Sekarang kau ada waktu?"

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanyaku polos.

"Kita kencan yuk!"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!" teriakan Bu Chiyoko dari belakang hingga terdengar oleh seluruh pelanggan menoleh kepada kami berdua setelah Eiji berucap seperti itu. Bukan Bu Chiyoko saja yang kaget mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Aku yang langsung membeku terdiam secara perlahan mencoba mencerna ucapan itu kembali.

"Eiji-kun, benarkah kau..." ketika aku ingin mengulang ucapan Eiji, seketika tanganku ditarik olehnya. "Eh...tunggu!" tolakku yang menahan tarikan tersebut. Namun kekuatanku tak mampu menahannya.

Ketika kami berdua berjalan menuju pintu, tiba-tiba saja Ankh melewatiku. Aku melihat ada suatu gerakan bibir yang ia tujukan padaku. Terlalu kecil sehingga aku tak dapat mendengarnya. Sebelum aku mencernanya melalui gerakan bibir, sosok Ankh telah menghilang tertutup pintu.

Ankh tak mengikuti Eiji? Ini aneh sekali. Jarang-jarang dia membiarkan kami berduaan seperti ini. Terkadang dia malah yang lebih sering bersama Eiji untuk mengumpulkan Inti maupun Cell Medal. Kurasa sepagi ini tidak mungkin ada Yummy yang berkeliaran, makanya dia cuek. Kami pun berniat untuk pergi ke Disneyland Tokyo

Untuk saat ini aku berduaan dengannya. Iya, sang Kamen Rider Ozu, Eiji Hino. Perasaanku memang tidak langsung berdegup kencang, mungkin hanya sedikit memerah di pipi. Malu-malu seperti kucing. Tidak tahu harus berucap apa setelah dia mengajakku pergi kencan. Ketika aku mencerna ucapannya kemarin yang mengatakan jika aku adalah tipe wanitanya. Tentunya saja ada perasaan senang sekaligus tak percaya. Apakah benar dia suka padaku?

"Ini," dia membelikan sebuah es krim cone rasa coklat kesukaanku. Memberikannya padaku diiringi dengan senyuman manis lebar darinya. Aku menerimanya. Dia duduk disampingku. Kami pun menjilati es krim itu secara bersamaan. Eiji sangat senang sekali melahap es krim tersebut. Beberapa menit kemudian dia telah selesai dan memperhatikanku yang belum menghabiskannya.

"Kau cepat sekali ya makannya, seperti Ankh saja!" aku berniat berbicara untuk bercanda dengannya tapi kelihatannya dia tidak merespon. Tetap saja matanya tertuju pada es krim yang aku pegang. Merasa kasihan, aku pun memberikannya. "Jika kau menginginkannya, ambillah!" saat aku berikan itu di dekat mulutnya. Sontak saja mulutnya menganga lebar dan sekaligus memasukkan satu buah es krim cone ke dalam mulutnya lalu mengunyahnya. Aku hanya termenung melihat ujung cone yang aku dapati hanya sepanjang kuku jari saja.

"Enak ya!" ucapnya kegirangan. Dia kembali menarik tanganku dan seperti mengajakku untuk berjalan-jalan kembali. Aku tak langsung larut dalam kebahagiaan mengajakku kencan. Ucapan bibir Ankh tiba-tiba terngiang di kepalaku. Apa yang berusaha ia ingin utarakan? Ketika Eiji mengajakku menaiki _rollercoster_, rumah hantu, bahkan bermain dengan binatang, pikiranku masih melayang mencoba menebak-nebak satu kata dari Ankh.

Eiji pun mengajakku untuk duduk di meja kosong dengan kursi berdua. Dia sepertinya tak merasa letih. Iya, akulah yang terus-menerus menarik dan menghembuskan nafas yang tak terkendali. Keringat bertumpuk di dahi hingga harus kuusap dengan punggung tangan. Tapi stamina yang dimiliki Eiji tak kunjung habis-habisnya. Bahkan setelah ini dia ingin mengajakku untuk menonton film 3D. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya?

"Hina-chan, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu..." tiba-tiba dia membuyarkan pikiranku.

"Apa?" tanyaku dengan baik-baik. Seketika dia memegang tanganku erat sekali hingga aku tak bisa melepasnya. Dia seperti menggenggam agak sedikit kasar.

"Apakah kau mau jadi pacarku?" pertanyaan langsung itu membuatku kebingungan.

"Kau...sedang bercanda kan, Eiji-kun?" tanyaku balik tanpa memberikan jawaban. Tanpa aku suruh ia langsung mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti bercanda?" dia semakin mendekat. Bahkan jarak pandang antara kita hanya 10 cm. Wajahnya terus mendekatiku. Oh, lima centimeter. Aku langsung memenjamkan mataku. Dia hendak mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Kerutan-kerutan disekitar mata yang kupejamkan itu seakan-akan membuatku tegang. Tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan melejit di kepala.

PLAK...dengan sengaja aku menampar keras pipi kiri Eiji hingga ia terjatuh dari tempatnya berpijak. Posisi tanganku yang menampar masih tak kupindahkan. Perlahan aku membuka mataku dan melihat posisi Eiji yang sudah jatuh terjengkang sambil memegang pipinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan...Hina-chan?" ucapnya yang masih syok akan tamparan yang aku berikan padanya. Aku terdiam. Sejenak menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya.

"Kau...bunglon..." kemudian dua kata terlontar di mulutku. "Kau...bukan Eiji," aku pun melengkapi ucapanku. Iya, aku saja kaget jika aku mengatakan hal tersebut. Namun saat aku telaah kembali, aku tidak salah bicara.

"Lu...lucu sekali, leluconmu sungguh membuatku tertawa, hahahaha...kau sedang bercanda kan, Hina-chan?" dia bangkit kembali dan merentangkan kedua tangannya dan kembali mendekatiku dengan menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya dan terus meyakinkanku dia adalah Eiji. Setiap dia melangkah mendekatiku, tanpa sadar aku memundurkan satu langkah ke belakang. Perubahan sikap pun ditunjukkan olehnya. Aku ketakutan melihatnya. Saat aku tak bisa lagi mundur ke belakang dan dia meloncat yang menangkapku.

"KYAAAAAA!" aku berteriak sambil menolehkan serta memejamkan kedua mataku.

GRAB...suara tangkapan terdengar. Tapi aku merasa tubuhku tak ditangkap olehnya. Aku membuka mata dan melihat punggung seseorang dari belakang menyelamatkanku.

"Sehebat apapun serangga menyembunyikan dirinya, tak lebih hebat dari burung yang akan memakannya!" ucap sosok tersebut lalu meninju Eiji hingga terjatuh terjenggang. Aku tak asing dengan sosok tersebut. Seseorang yang mengenakan jaket hitam dengan celana jeans merah. Rambut yang menyising ke kanan berwarna pirang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ankh.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku padanya. Jelas dia tak semudah itu merespon. Hanya melirihkan kepalanya. Tak sepenuhnya menoleh padaku.

"Pergi dari sini!" balasnya dengan jawaban yang tak kuinginkan. Eiji yang terjatuh pun bangkit dan mengusap sedikit darah yang mengalir di bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Ankh?" tanyanya dengan nada santai. Terlihat si rambut blonde tersebut mengepalkan tangannya.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, dasar Yummy rendahan!" ketika dia hendak melayangkan pukulan kedua, sosok lain bertanduk dua berwarna hijau dominan hitam menghalanginya. Sontak saja Ankh terkejut. "Uva, heh...serangga murahanmu itu membuat aku muak!" terangnya meledek pada sosok yang dipanggil Uva.

"Heh...lebih baik diriku daripada kau yang selalu bergantung pada Ozu, kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kan dengan hanya menjadi sebuah tangan...jadi jangan mengganggu!" dia pun memelintir tangan Ankh hingga dia tak berkutik kesakitan. Aku ingin menolongnya tapi aku juga tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Ankh!" teriakku saat hendak menghampirinya.

"Menjauh dari sini, gadis bodoh!" dia memintaku untuk tak mendekat. Tentu saja aku kesal. Tapi ketika dia membentak untuk kedua kalinya, "Cepatlah!" sontak aku melangkahkan kakiku menjauh darinya.

"Tangkap gadis itu!" suruh Uva pada Yummy suruhannya yang masih menyamar menjadi Eiji. Terang saja kecepatan lariku dapat terkejar. Aku kaget bukan kepalang ketika Eiji palsu itu sudah berada di depanku.

"Hina-chan kenapa kau lari dariku?" dia berusaha membujukku. Mendekatiku. Bahkan dengan wajah yang memelas.

"Pergi...kau bukan Eiji!" aku pun meyakinkan diriku sendiri sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "Dimana dia sekarang?" aku melanjutkan kata-kataku untuk bertanya keberadaan Eiji sekarang.

"Ini aku! Hina-chan!" dia terus-menerus meyakinkan dirinya. Sampai akhirnya...

DOR...DOR...DOR...sebuah tembakan beruntun mengarah pada tubuhnya dari arah utara. DUK...dan tendangan dari belakang mengenainya hingga terdorong ke depan. Aku kaget, namun setelah melihat siapa yang melakukannya membuatku lega.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Hina-chan?" dari jauh sosok Goto-kun sedang memegang pistol yang telah melakukannya. Aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Sementara yang menendangnya barusan adalah Ozu. Iya itu dia, Eiji.

"Hina-chan, maaf!" sambil berucap demikian dia menundukkan sedikit punggungnya padaku. "Ini semua adalah salahku," masih tetap dalam posisi menunduk, dia melanjutkan kata-katanya. Setelah dia selesai dengan permintaan maafnya padaku, dia melanjutkan dengan mendorong si Eiji palsu untuk menjauh dariku. Mereka berdua pun sampai masuk ke dalam semak-semak tanaman yang ada di sampingnya. Aku menjauh supaya tidak mengganggu pertarungan mereka berdua. Mendekati Goto-kun dan berusaha melindungiku. Sedangkan Ankh masih berkelut dengan sesama musuh Greeednya.

"Dimana Date-san?" tanyaku pada partnernya itu.

"Dia sedang mengurusi semang dari Yummy itu...dia bilang aku harus membantu Eiji," ucapnya seperti biasa dengan nada datar.

"Lalu, kau menemukan Eiji dimana?" lanjut pertanyaanku.

"Dia kami temukan saat mencoba mencari semang Yummy...terkurung dalam rumah si semang karena kurasa semang ini juga menginginkan Yummy tersebut untuk menyamar menjadi Eiji, tipe semang ini adalah serangga belalang daun yang pandai menyamar," jawabnya panjang lebar.

"Kenapa harus Eiji?" aku pun dibuat untuk berpikir soal perkataan Goto-kun barusan.

"Mungkin ini juga rencana Uva untuk mengelabui kita semua, menyerang kita semua dari belakang," perkataan Goto-kun ada benarnya juga. Jadi semua bualan cinta yang Eiji utarakan itu adalah palsu belaka. Huh, aku berharap ini hanyalah mimpi.

Goto-kun sontak memegangi tubuhku untuk menjauh. Tiba-tiba dari semak-semak tersebut muncul sosok yang kembar. Kami berdua pun terkejut. Iya, Ozu menjadi dua. Goto-kun yang hendak menembakinya pun dibuat kebingungan. Aku mencoba untuk membantunya dengan memanggil nama, "Eiji!" namun kedua-duanya menoleh pada kami. "E...Eiji-kun?"

"Aku Eiji!"

"Bukan...akulah Eiji...Hina-chan, aku Eiji!"

Kedua-duanya pun berusaha meyakinkan kami berdua. Mereka terus berebut dan sesekali memukul sesamanya. Goto-kun yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa hampir pasrah. Harus berpikir, apa yang bisa membedakan Ozu asli dan palsu. Tiba-tiba lampu pun menyala di kepalaku. Aku melangkah lebih dekat meskipun harus di cegat oleh Goto-kun, aku tetap mendekati pertarungan kedua Ozu itu. Kutarik dalam-dalam nafas dalam perut dan berucap, "Eiji...kau punya janji padaku...katakan janji apa itu?" teriakanku tersebut mengalihkan mereka berdua.

"Tentu saja...eh?" sontak Ozu yang menjawab secara langsung itu kehilangan akal.

"Mengulurkan tanganku untuk mengembalikan kakakmu darinya..." sontak jawaban Ozu yang lain menjawabnya dengan lantang, "Melindungi satu-satunya keluarga yang kau miliki, jika tidak aku ulurkan tangan maka akan menyesal!" sambil berkata begitu dia mengenggam tangan kanannya. Senyum mengembang di bibirku, mengangguk dengan yakin dan menoleh pada Goto-kun untuk memberikan sebuah tembakan pada Ozu yang palsu.

Akhirnya, Yummy palsu tersebut berubah ke dalam wujud monsternya. Terang saja Ozu menyerangnya dengan cakaran dari kedua tangannya. Pukulan, menendang, bahkan tinjuan terus dilancarkan olehnya. Hingga dia mengeluarkan sebuah alat berbentuk bulat yang di gesekkan pada belt-nya, "Scanning Charge!" dia melakukan gaya kuda-kuda dan melompat setinggi 5 meter. Lalu melakukan sudut 45 derajat diiringi dengan tiga buah lingkaran warna merah, kuning, dan hijau yang ia lalui menambahkan kekuatan di kakinya.

"Seiyaaaaa!" teriaknya dengan lantang dan menghancurkan tubuh dari Yummy tersebut. Ledakan pun terjadi, Ozu mendarat dengan mulus diiringi dengan beberapa hujan Cell Medal yang berhamburan akibat ledakan tadi.

"Heh...lain kali aku tidak akan gagal!" Uva pun meninggalkan Ankh yang terlihat kelelahan karena pertarungan Greeed yang tak seimbang itu. Akhirnya pertarungan pun selesai.

Tak terasa pertarungan tersebut berlangsung hingga menjelang sore. Date-san yang dikabarkan telah menemukan semang Yummy yaitu seorang perampok yang suka menyamar. Pantas saja Yummy yang terbentuk dapat menyamar, meskipun tak terlalu hebat.

Goto dan Eiji berjalan bersama di depan, sedangkan aku dan Ankh berjalan beriringan di belakangnya. Melihat tingkah polos Eiji yang menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya seakan tak percaya bahwa dia telah disekap seharian. Sementara aku berusaha menjalin percakapan sederhana dengan Ankh.

"Bagaimana kau tahu jika tadi itu bukan Eiji? Kenapa kau tak memberitahukannya sejak awal?" dua pertanyaannya secara langsung membuat Ankh tak bergeming hingga beberapa saat.

"Jika aku memberitahukannya pada gadis sepertimu, itu tidak akan menyenangkan," jawabannya seperti meledekku. Terang saja wajahku cemberut mendengarnya.

"Jadi maksudmu kau mengujiku ya?" ucapku meminta penjelasan.

"Pikirkan saja sendiri, gadis keras kepala!" Ankh pun berusaha menghindar dengan mendahuluiku. Tapi yang aku pikirkan bukan itu melainkan ketika Ankh menyelamatkanku tadi. Rasanya agak sedikit berbeda. Sebelum Ankh benar-benar menjauh dariku, aku pun memanggilnya.

"Ankh...terima kasih atas pertolongannya tadi..." ucapanku itu membuat langkah Greeed merah tersebut terhenti sejenak. Menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya yang tak sampai melihat ke arahku lalu pergi begitu saja. Bukan karena aku memiliki rasa padanya, tapi tindakannya itu melindungiku tadi seperti seorang kakak. Iya, dia seperti kakakku. Tapi Eiji mengatakan jika Greeed itu tak pernah memiiliki rasa peduli pada manusia. Mungkin ucapan ini tak berlaku untuk Ankh yang sedikit agak berbeda.

_**Akhirnya selesai juga. Kelihatannya disini ada hubungan 'incest' deh *padahal gak kepikiran buat itu* well pikiranku memang kemana-mana kalau lagi buat fanfic XD thanks for reading...Silent Reader? I will found you and kill you XD *becanda***_


End file.
